Lágrimas no meio da noite
by SmellyCat81
Summary: Hermione se sentia agoniada nas noites em que Ron passava trabalhando em suas missões como Auror, então suas lembranças sobre ele a ajudam a superar a dor. Harry Potter não me pertence.


Estava extremamente escuro la fora, Hermione cobriu-se até o rosto e fechou os olhos, a cama nunca parecera tão grande e fria, imagens de suas maiores preocupações começaram a se formar em sua cabeça, aquelas eram as piores noites do ano, quando ela tinha de ficar sozinha em casa, rezando para o marido estar bem, o medo tomou conta do corpo de Hermione quando ela pensou em como Ron devia estar agora, ele tinha que estar vivo, ele _estava_ vivo.

Hermione começou a se mecher na cama procurando por uma forma confortavel de dormir, ela abriu os olhos e encarou o teto, o som das risadas de Ron ecooaram por seus ouvidos. 'Eu preciso me acalmar.' ela disse para si mesma, mas como ela poderia? Enquanto ela estava deitada em casa, ele estava por aí, lutando contra bruxos das trevas; esse pensamente fez Hermione se sentir completamente inutil, do que adiantava ser a bruxa mais inteligente de sua idade se ela não podia nem ao mesmo proteger aquilo que ela mais amava no mundo?

Ela abafou suas lagrimas no travesseiro e lembrou da primeira vez que o vira, duas crianças que não faziam idea do futuro que tinham pela frente, as lembranças não pararam de chegar a sua cabeça, Hermione estava revivendo todos os momentos que ela passara com ele, os de agonia e felicidade, e principalmente aqueles que provavam que ele era dela e ela era dele, as vezes sozinha à noite ela precisava dessas provas, para se assegurar que Ron não tivesse sido parte de um sonho bom que ela tivera, Hermione se segurava às lembranças na esperança de fazer a dor passar.

A chuva começou a cair mansa do lado de fora, Hermione olhou para a janela e deu um suspiro.

Toda sua preocupação a fez lembrar da noite da guerra em Hogwarts, da maneira em que um ficou do lado do outro, protegendo um ao outro, ela queria sair correndo e aparatar aonde quer que ele estivesse para ajuda-lo, era quase como uma necessidade se certificar que ele estava vivo, bem.

Diante de toda a preocupação, Hermione adormeceu, pesadelos a assombraram até que no meio da noite ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, Hermione abriu os olhos e olhou na direção da mão, ela era grande e familiar.

'Eu estava tão preocupada.' ela disse se levantando e abraçando seu marido, lágrimas brotando-se em seus olhos.

Ele sorriu e levou os lábios para os dela e os dois se uniram em um beijo que eles contumavam dar toda vez que Ron voltava de suas missões. Hermione colocou suas mãos nos cabelos ruivos e despenteados de Ron, ela estava tão aliviada.

'Você sabe que não precisa se preocupar, amor.' ele disse carinhosamente e sentou-se na cama, ela deitou em seus joelhos e chorou, chorou todo o sofrimento que estava dentro dela durante todas as horas daqueles 3 dias sem ve-lo. 'Não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre vou estar aqui.' ele colocou uma das mãos onde se encontrava o coração de Hermione.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu, ela sabia que no final do dia ele estaria la, e mesmo que não estivesse, ela o carregaria para aonde fosse dentro de si, em forma de lembranças e do amor que ela sentia por ele. Hermione olhou para os olhos de Ron, ela estava orgulhosa dele, ela sempre acreditou que ele conseguiria se tornar um Auror e agora que ele tinha conseguido, não era justo ela pedir demais dele.

'Eu sinto a sua falta, isso me faz imaginar coisas horríveis.' ela disse começando a chorar novamente.

'Como o que?' Ron perguntou suavemente, franzindo a testa.

'Você... morto.' Hermione precisava dizer, ela se levantou e o abraçou, afundando seu rosto no ombro dele.

'É claro que eu não vou morrer, quem iria te perturbar no meu lugar? E além do mais, você nunca encontraria alguém melhor.' ele disse num tom que confirmava o que ele dizia.

'Você é um amor.' ela disse olhando para ele.

O amor que ela sentia por ele servia de consolo para ela as vezes, e a provava que sempre que ela se sentisse sozinha, ou insegura, ou assustada, ela sempre teria o Ron, ele sempre estaria lá para ela porque ele também a amava, isso era óbvio, ele não estaria alí se não a amasse, e ela sabia disso.

'Sabe de uma coisa?' ele disse levantando uma das sobrancelhas 'Tirei uns dias de folga.' Ron estava rindo agora 'Vai ter que me aturar, todo o dia. E sabe de uma coisa? Se eu fosse você tirava uns dias de folga também.'

'Aé? E por que?'

'Vamos dizer que você vai estar muito ocupada para ir trabalhar.' ele disse, fazendo ela rir.

Essa é a vida que Hermione escolhera, e ela não poderia estar mais feliz com sua escolha, podia até não ser um conto de fadas perfeito, e podia ser triste e assustadora as vezes, mas era a vida que ela escolhera. Afinal de contas, ela nunca foi aquele tipo de menina que esperava um príncipe encantado em um cavalo branco. Ela preferia seu ruivo desajeitado que falava palavrão e estava sempre com fome.


End file.
